The Fight
by HermioneRonWeasley
Summary: Hermione has to leave for six months to Washington DC for work reasons. Ron lashes out and misses Hermione. Will she forgive him? I dont know what Rated T means but it has no swearing, pornography or anything like that. The most sexual thing that happens is a kiss and thats it.


Ron looked at his wife. "So, any plans for today?" Ron said, hoping to start a conversation. Hermione sighed at her husband. "Yes, and I have told you all morning. I'm going to muggle shops with Ginny," Hermione told Ron matter-of-factly. "And you will be looking after Rosie and Hugo." Ron looked up. He would be alone with his 3 year old girl and 2 month old boy. "Me? I can't be left alone with them," Ron complained. "I've never had to...unless you count when you're in the shower," Ron complained.

"Here is my breast milk to feed Hugo with...And _don't_ drink it yourself when you can't be bothered to get up off your lazy bum and get a drink!" Hermione warned Ron.

"Why would I? I can just use a simple summoning spell," Ron replied. He heard Hermione say something about being lazy but Ron didn't catch the rest of her sentence. "When are you going?" Ron asked.

"20 minutes. Ginny's picking coming over so we can Apparate at the same time."

The 20 minutes zoomed by. A distant knock on the door caused Hugo to cry and Ron had to cater for him. "Come on in, Gin," Hermione said. "You look wonderful!"

"Thanks. I just got a haircut," Said Ginny's voice. When she walked in, Ron saw that her long flamed hair had been cut into a short bob. "Oi, Gin! Where's your hair gone?" Ron rudely asked.

"If you must know, I got it cut short. Harry's a bit surprised. He was like "Where's your hair gone". His reaction was so funny. You should've seen it, Hermione."

"I'm not surprised he said that!" Ron muttered under his breath so nobody else could hear.

"Let's get going. Oh, Ron, do you know where everything is?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Okay, we better get off!" Hermione and Ginny simultaneously Apparated.

It was easy enough to understand. Ron kept reminding his self, _Hugo food: Cupboard, Rosie food: fridge, Hugo drink: Bottle, Rosie drink: fridge. _It got harder when Hugo cried but after figuring it out, he only wanted a drink.

Meanwhile, Hermione had to direct Ginny everywhere. Ginny wasn't used to muggle shops. _Ring! Ring!_ "What's that sound?" Ginny confusedly asked.

"Oh, it's a mobile phone. A bit like an owl," Hermione said. Hermione picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"_You asked us to ring you on your mobile phone if anything came up."_

"Yes, I did."

_"Well, something has come up. Due to a new vision, you must go to America to relate to their magical creatures committee for six months."_

"Wow! Thank you!"

_"You must Apparate to Washington D.C on the 12__th__ March. That's tomorrow."_

"Thank you, bye!" Hermione hung up.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"It was my work. They want me to go to Washington D.C on the 12th of March!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"For how long?" Ginny asked with a warning look on her face.

"Six months," said Hermione.

"Look, I'm no fan of my brother and in some way I want to make him miserable but think about how he feels about it. Please? He will be miserable without you for six months." Ginny begged. This shocked Hermione. What is Ginny Weasley doing sticking up for her annoying brother Ron? "He'll understand."

Finally, Hermione Apparated back home. Ron welcomed her with a kiss and a hug. "I've missed you so much," Ron said with his face as gorgeous as ever. Hermione's stomach gave a lurch. If he really had missed her for an hour, how will he stand six months without her? "Where are the kids?" Hermione asked.

"Good to see you too," said Ron sarcastically. "They are asleep in bed."

"Good."

"Why? Do you want sex or something?" Ron asked.

"No, well, maybe. Anyway, I have to tell you something important. I have to go to Washington D.C for six months."

"Wh-what?"

"Let me go there. It's my job."

"You're leaving me and the kids?" Ron asked, almost furious but he decided to keep his voice down. "You want to get away from me? Fine, then. Bugger off to Washington and leave us."

"Don't make me stay!"

"I'm not making you stay. In fact, I'm giving you a choice. Me or the job? Choose one."

"Don't make me choose."

Next morning, Ron woke up. He turned around and Hermione wasn't there. The last part of last night that Ron could remember was Hermione begging him to not make her choose. Ron looked around the room. All Hermione possessions were gone apart from her favourite parchment which she left a note:

_Dear Ron,_

_You made me choose and I chose. I am now writing this note with my suitcase beside me, ready to go to Washington D.C. I love Rosie and Hugo and please tell them where I am and why I'm here. I will really miss you._

_Love from Hermione_

Ron gulped; his heart was in his mouth. Did he really cause this problem?

Six months later, Ron stood, lost, in the middle of the living room like a confused child. _What am I going to do_, he thought to himself. Hermione would be coming any minute now.

There was a burst of the door and Hermione walked in. "Hey," said Hermione with a smile creeping on her face.

"Hi," replied Ron. He was happy that she was smiling. "So, erm, had a good time in Washington?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was great. I've missed you." At these words, Ron ran up to her and kissed her on the mouth. He lifted her up off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him. "I've missed you too," said Ron and he broke the kiss even though she still had her legs around him "Please forgive me for being a prat."

"Okay, you're forgiven," she answered as they kissed again.

THE END

Please tell me if you liked the story. I spent a while on it. Thanks!


End file.
